


A Whirlwind of Emotions (and Love too)

by dghtrt



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben is not dead cause he deserves to be, Dolores is actually just Five’s denial that he likes boys, Five gets the love he deserves, Five has a nightmare, M/M, Number Five | The Boy Gets A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy-centric, god that is a long tag, hi y’all, ok bye now hope you enjoy!, ok let’s write actual tags, so don’t judge me m’kay, so is Dave, the academy gets their comic-book powers, there are Season 2 spoilers, they arrive in their correct timeline, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dghtrt/pseuds/dghtrt
Summary: After returning from Dallas, Five is a emotional and mental wreck. His family comforts him and has a nightmare that night. Then he realized that he is gay and that Dolores is just his way of comforting himself. While all of this is happening, the rest of the Academy finds out their new (read: their comic book) powers.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	A Whirlwind of Emotions (and Love too)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is this first chapter of my first-ever fanfic! I hope you enjoy!  
> EDIT: Reworked the ending so it’s not as crazy/rushed.

The Umbrella Academy has just travelled back home in 2019, from 1960s Dallas, saving the world. “Guys, we’re back!” Klaus is overcome with joy, then slowing his face into a sly grin. “Now who wants a drink?” The academy all mumbled in agreement, and strolled to the living room of the building. Five smiled while walking. He did it. He saved the world! He confidently made himself a margarita in the bar, in a way that was just how he liked it. Looking around the room, he noted what everyone was doing (a natural instinct of his). 

Vanya drank vodka, because that was the only alcohol that she liked. Ben, who just got reincarnated(?), didn’t drink, trying to set a good example. Luther and Diego both drank whisky, while Allison drank wine and Klaus (weird like always) had a glass of _everything_ , all lined up in a row. Five snickered, then stared outside the window. Oh, how he missed Dolores.

—————-a hour later—————

They were all sitting in the living room, laughing drunkenly, except for Ben, who tried to read in silence. Five, or course, reverted back to his usual, cold, critical, and snarky self, trying to stop Klaus from trying to make him drink some beer. ‘ _Why do we even_ _have_ _beer?’_ he thought. After watching the rest of the family doing charades, Diego put a hand on Five’s arm. “Dude, are you ok?” Five was confused. ‘ _What is he talking about?’_ Then he saw the first tear fall on the ground. 

He was so confused. Who was crying? Five then moved his hand to his cheek and felt warm tears. _It was him. He was crying._ He then choked out a answer to Diego. “I-I think s-so…” Diego smiled. “It’s ok, let it all out.” Five then started to rant. “ I-I’m sorry. I-It’s just that of all the stuff that we experienced in Dallas, and that time where I saw you all die in the barn, and murdering the C-commission. I-It’s just too much to take I-in.” He sobbed. Then he looked up and saw the rest of the family hugging him. Ben then cleared his throat and spoke up.

“Five, it’s going to be alright. I’m going to take you to your room and you can recollect yourself ok? I would advise you to sleep since you’re drunk.” Five then muttered a sassy comment but he kept on hugging Ben all the way through the house, as he led him. Once they arrived at Five's room. Ben hugged him goodnight and went downstairs. Five closed the door and stared at the hastily-drawn equations on the walls, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

/////

Five opened his eyes and rubbed them. He silently reprimanded himself about the outburst last night. _He shouldn’t have been that emotional! He should never show weakness to his family._ “I don’t think you should hide your emotions.” Five scanned the room, trying to find out who said, and then noticed something off. _Why is there no door to the hall?_ “Because you’re not in the academy, Five. Or should I say, _me?_ ” Five then looked at the speaker.

It was himself. An identical clone, except in some nightclothes. “Who are you?” The other Five smiled. “I am you, the one that you hide away from the world. I am your _emotions_ . And you _need_ to stop hiding me.” Five scowled. “So what you’re saying is that I _should_ express my feelings?” The other Five nodded. “Don’t forget her too.” He pointed a mannequin on the desk chair. Five’s eyes lit up immediately. _Dolores. She’s here._

Then he heard her voice. “Five, he _is_ right, you know. You’re just trying to pretend upon who I actually am.” The desk chair swiveled to reveal a non-mannequin human. It was Five, but with a skirt. _A_ _fucking_ _skirt._ The Dolores/Five person continued. “Five, I don’t know how to tell you this as gently as possible, but Dolores is an illusion you made, a not-living mannequin who you projected your so-called “sensitive” personality on it. Five, you need to know this, ok? Don’t be afraid. I’ll always be here for you when you need it. Now wake up…”   
  


At this point, Five was questioning whether or not this was a dream or a hallucination. It was so confusing, and it felt like he was losing his mind. _Calm down, calm down, you are still drunk... nothing is real..._ He assured himself and smiled but he felt his eyes closing. He was waking up....

///

  
Five woke up sweating, just in time for Grace to come in to tell him that he should go downstairs to eat breakfast. He sighed and shamed his head. _It has to be just a dream._ _Right?_


End file.
